Iron
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Alice Mad Dreamer. Well..another mad idea. Tony Stark/Iron Man is invincible and fearless superhero. But why did he become like this? why he was like iron? Was it indomitable will or something else? Bad summary, probably story is worse. Anyway, read my new SongFic.


**_News. "Sign from the future" Ch 4 was rewritten about 8-10 times but in the end I found what I wanted. So you'll see it soon (finally!) with a bonus. About other new and old projects you can read on my fanfiction profile._**

**_Aslehill12_**

**_This story is another creation of my crazy mind. Yeah, another mad idea. "Iron" was frozen on some time but now I've finished it. SongFic was based on song "Iron" by Within Temptation. Hope that you love this song too._**

_How do you think who Iron Man is?_

_- He is a man about 28 or older._

_- He is a hero. I can't say anything else. I never think about it._

_- Robot which was made to save people._

_- Iron Man is a superhero so he must save city. This is his work._

_Well… Maybe he has twice life…_

_- He is adult so he can get it._

_- He doesn't have twice life._

_- How can robot have twice life?_

_- I don't care._

Teenager with raven black hair switched off TV. He couldn't listen this madness any longer. Boy approached to a red and gold armor. "They don't care." Tony Stark couldn't believe in it. But it was reality. He had twice life. As Tony Stark he must go to Tomorrow Academy, study and be a normal teenager. But as Iron Man he must protect people from evil. And what did he get? People treat to him (Iron Man) like he was a robot. Yeah, hero can't have his own private life, feelings, opinion. He must do hero's work. Tony laughed. "Oh no… If somebody heard me he/she would think that I'm an evil genius. But they're right…in one thing…" Boy thought. But people were right in one thing.

Tony felt that he was too tired to stand so he decided to lie on a small couch which Rhodey and he moved to the armory a few months ago. He lay and drowned in his memories. Tony didn't feel that he fell asleep. His only thought (before he fell asleep) was a reason _why he was like iron? _

_Was it indomitable will or something else?_

* * *

_Tony lay on backseat of his dad's car. He felt pain in every part of his body which was covered by bruises and bloodied cuts. Tony tried to move but he screamed in agony. His right leg was broken. He could see that it was at an odd angle. Tony viewed car…well…more correctly what was named car earlier. Machine frame (especially the car front) was badly crumpled. Glass were broken and its fragments covered asphalt beside car, Tony and another man. Tony looked at him and immediately turned away. Marty (Stark's driver) wasn't so lucky. There was too much blood…of course he was dead. Suddenly Tony heard steps and unknown voices. He didn't know why but something told him that he must run. He tried to forget about pain and slowly approached to a broken window. But in this moment someone grabbed him and covered his nose and mouth with a cloth. …Chloroform… And he blacked out._

_Teen awoke because of a headache. Tony opened his eyes and closed them two seconds later because of increased the pain. Finally he could open eyes, didn't fear that he'll pass out. He was in a small dark room without any windows. His arms were bound by chains behind his back. Steps… Two men came into the room. "I think that you'll do what we want, Howard." Man with black hair (who was on a phone) approached to Tony. "You'll bring this money today at 11 pm… I'll say it later. And no police... Why am I so sure that you'll do it? Because I have somebody you care about. Maybe you recognize him. Messy raven black hair, electric blue eyes…and he is fourteen years old genius. I'll give you a chance to understand that I don't lie." He nodded to his fellow. Another guy approached to boy, threw him on the cold floor and kicked boy's broken leg. Tony tried to don't scream but pain was stronger. "Hope you understand that it's not joke…No, Howard. He'll pay for your mistakes. Goodbye." And he hung up. "Painfully?" he asked. Tony didn't answer. "Today you'll know what means pain." He grinned and left with his fellow. These words didn't frighten Tony. He knew what means pain…torture. But this torture will be the most awful…_

_Hours were endless. But torture wasn't finished. Thugs broke him about 4 ribs. His body was covered by blood, deep cuts, bruises … But he didn't care. He lived in captivity the most part of his life. He was the most often kidnapped teen in the USA. Raised in this madness he didn't fear the pain… but no… he even wanted it. He was iron… and fears, pain, dark memories were fire without which he couldn't live. Crazy…but real…His indomitable will was just an effect._

_Left in the darkness_

_Here on your own _

_Woke up a memory _

_Feeding the pain _

_You cannot deny it _

_There's nothing to say _

_It's all that you need to fire away._

_...  
_

_Oh damn, the war is coming _

_Oh damn, you feel you want it _

_Oh damn, just bring it on today._

_... _

_You can't live without the fire _

_It's the heat that makes you strong _

_'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away _

_You can't hide what lies inside you _

_It's the only thing you've known _

_You'll embrace it and never walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_But finally the torture was finished and pain messed up everything. He almost didn't notice what did happen around him. Steps…laugh of his captors…screams…shots…voice which was so familiar… Tony tried to concentrate on reality. He saw policemen, doctors (two of them carefully put him on a stretcher) and Howard. He was more scared than his son. "It'll be okay, Tony. Hold on. Everything will be fine…"_

* * *

Suddenly Tony awoke. "Oh, these damn memories…" He sat on a couch and looked at the clock. It was time to go or Roberta will be mad at him that he wasn't under her control…protected. But he didn't want to be protected. He felt very bad without fire.

Tony didn't want to think about it. But… yeah, he had the problem which was more serious than Roberta. Ghost stole his armor specifications and sold it to Stane and Hammer. Now Titanium Man tries to eliminate him and Obadiah, of course, has evil plans which will kill Iron Man. The simplest way from this difficult situation is escape. Iron Man will fade away and Tony Stark will be an ordinary (but still genius) teenager without twice life. He will have more time on school, Rhodey and Pepper, searching of his dad and etc. But Tony couldn't choose this way. It'll take away his freedom. It'll kill him. He always was a rebel. He could fight till the last drop of his blood but he never hid behind other people. And now bad guys who thought just about money and power had the greatest weapon of 21st century. And just Iron Man can make them stop. He didn't fear.

_Raised in this madness _

_You're on your own _

_It made you fearless _

_Nothing to lose _

_Dreams are a drug here _

_They get in your way _

_That's what you need to fight day by day. _

There was the only one way. War…armor war. Tony smiled. He didn't care what people thought about him, he didn't care that he can die because this is war…and fight won't stop before one of two sides will surrender. And they won't make him surrender. Death is better than shame.

Tony stood up and approached to his armor. "Iron wants fire…" He whispered.

_Oh damn, the war is coming _

_Oh damn, you feel you want it _

_Oh damn, just bring it on today _

He is iron, forged in fire and he will stand his ground because his enemies are too weak without their weapon. Tony didn't know why he was like this…but probably someone needed it. Anyway, war was started not by him so it is Stane's and Hammer's fault.

"Warning. Energy signal of enemy's technology was detected."

"Titanium man…" Tony smiled again and suited up. Flying in the sky he felt than he wanted…no he needed fight. It was that thing he missed… Howard couldn't save Tony from all madness of captivity and boy became unlike any other children. Nothing could change it. But it was fine. It made him a fearless hero who never walks away.

Finally he saw Titanium Man. "Oh, look! This is living iron!" Hammer laughed. "Yes, fool. I am iron."

_You can't live without the fire _

_It's the heat that makes you strong _

_'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away _

_You can't hide what lies inside you _

_It's the only thing you've known _

_You'll embrace it and never walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_**Well... I warned you that it's MAD IDEA. Anyway, read and review.**  
_


End file.
